Power of the Tesseract
by Torchwhovian
Summary: The Tesseract is a powerful weapon and one that Odin is proud to have in his Hall of Relics. But when it disappears and a girl is left in its place, Loki realizes exactly how powerful the Tesseract is. Summary sucks but please give it a chance. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Tesseract has seen a lot of death at the hands of others. Beings who would use its power for evil, to kill other beings without a thought. None of them thought that the Tesseract was a sentient being. It did not live but it was conscious and felt each death that was caused by it. The Jotunheim Frost Giants had placed it in something called 'A Casket', which allowed them to use its power at will and for what they chose. After a particularly nasty battle Odin, King of Asgard, it was taken to his Hall of Relics and placed on display. There it sat for many centuries, untouched and always guarded, until the day of Prince Thor's ceremony.

The Hall grew colder and colder as the Frost Giants came, the walls and floor having been coated in icy patches. Two guards were murdered as one of the Giants lifted the Tesseract in its Casket, dropping it when the gate behind it opened and a large Destroyer exited the gate. It blasted the Giants to nothing and ignored the Casket where it lay, shattered on the ground.

The King of Asgard, Odin, came to the Hall of Relics with his sons, Thor and Loki. They first saw the dead guards. The next thing they laid their eyes on was the naked girl lying in a mess of broken crystal, shivering and whimpering. When the girl heard their footsteps, she sat up and backed herself against the pedestal where the Casket used to rest. She brought her knees to her chest, covering her nakedness as the men approached.

"Where is the Tesseract?!" Thor shouted at her, causing her to flinch and whimper.

"Thor." Odin scolded, examining the girl with his eye.

"The Giants have intruded and now the Tesseract has gone, the Casket broken." Thor's voice was still loud.

"Are you all right?" Loki had knelt next to the girl but she moved from his touch, scooting away and keeping an arm covering her breasts. "What is your name?"

She looked at him with a confused look, as if she didn't understand his words. Odin called for a covering for her then guards escorted her to the dungeon, securing her in a cell until they knew who she was. Odin spoke with his queen, Frigga, about the new guest in the dungeon who was currently cowering in fear, trying to comprehend where she was.

"It is possible that she is in league with the Frost Giants." Odin said, pacing the floor.

"Have you tried speaking with her?" Frigga asked.

"Thor questioned her, as did Loki, but she didn't reply." Odin replied. "She was naked and trembling when I sent her to the dungeon."

"She may be a victim in the Frost Giant's plot." Frigga said gently. "Imprisoning her without clothes or food will not help us understand her."

"If you go to her, take Loki with you. Perhaps his silver tongue can get the answers we seek." Odin said.

Frigga asked Loki to accompany her when she went to visit the girl with a set of clothes to replace the cape that was draped around her frame. A guard opened the shimmering gold door of the cell and the queen stepped inside.

"I've brought you these." She placed the stack of fabric in front of the girl. "They're clothes."

The girl was cowering in the corner of the cell and looked confusedly from the queen to the pile of clothes.

"Can you understand me?" Frigga asked her. Being skilled in the art of magic, she sent for a goblet and gestured over the liquid inside before handing it to the girl. "This won't harm you but it will allow you to speak."

The girl took the goblet with a shaky hand, spilling some of the potion on the floor of her cell. Frigga helped her drink the rest of it, guiding the goblet to her lips until she finished it. The girl gasped at the tingle in her throat and Frigga spoke again. "Can you speak?"

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"King Odin found you in our Hall of Relics." Frigga said. "Why were you there?"

"I do not know." She clutched the cape tighter around her body looking from Frigga to Loki and back again. "Where am I?"

"You are in Asgard." Frigga smiled and stood, offering a hand to the girl. "Please allow me to help you dress."

The girl accepted Frigga's hand and rose to her feet, dropping the cape that was covering her. The queen helped her into her dress, pleased when the fabric clung to her body appropriately. "Thank you, mistress."

"I am Frigga. This is my youngest son, Loki, Prince of Asgard." She smiled kindly at the girl. "What is your name?"

"I do not know." The girl replied again. "What is a name?"

"It's something that a person is called." Frigga explained.

"I do not have one." The girl said. Thor's voice boomed as he came into the dungeons, causing her to jump.

"You have no need to fear." Frigga said. "Thor is over eager but will not harm you."

"Tell us where you come from!" Thor demanded as he came into view of her cell. He didn't care that she was scared. He wanted answers.

"I do not know." She said, hiding behind Loki. "I awoke on the ground with no memory of how I arrived there."

"These are lies from an enemy." Thor said loudly.

"Brother, perhaps she is telling the truth." Loki said, pity ruling his actions.

"Do not be a fool, Loki." Thor scolded. "She led the Frost Giants into Asgard and allowed them to take the Casket."

"Why would they have left her behind?" Loki asked. "Think, brother, before you speak."

Frigga stepped out of the cell and Loki followed his mother, the door of the cell securing the girl behind him. He stayed behind to watch her for a few moments, taking in the beauty that wasn't evident before. Her brunette hair fell to the middle of her back and framed a pale face with vibrant blue eyes. She was tall and lean with smaller breasts than Loki preferred. Regardless, she was stunning. He turned to join his mother and brother.

**A/N: This was an idea I got and my brain wouldn't shut up until I typed it. Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks for reading everybody! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl passed the time slowly in her cell. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the weight that seemed to sit on her chest. It was a weight of death and hurt that only seemed to fade when she slept. Sleep was a strange thing to her. She had never slept before but this body seemed to need it quite a bit. She had awoken, scared and gasping, the last time she slept. Her dreams were filled with screams and destruction. The walls of her cell were covered in paintings of her dreams but she wasn't sure how that happened. She stood and walked to the wall, touching it carefully. None of the paint came off on her fingertip and it left her confused. Where had this come from?

Footsteps brought her attention to the door of her cell where a guard was bringing her a tray of food. She accepted it and placed it on the table, poking at the brown food that was called bread. She tore off a piece and chewed it slowly. There were some kind of berries, she didn't remember their names, and water in a goblet. Loki stepped into her view, a stack of books in his hand.

"My mother requested that I bring you these books." Loki stepped through the door to her cell and extended them to her. She took the books from him and clutched them tightly. "I am Prince Loki."

"I know." She said timidly.

Loki chuckled lightly. "What is your name?"

"Tessa." She replied. The word had been stuck in her head and it was as good a name as any. "I am called Tessa."

"Why are you here, Lady Tessa?" Loki asked.

"I do not know." Tessa said. While he had been kind to her before, it didn't mean he would continue to be. "Why have you come? Are you going to kill me?"

"I merely wanted to inquire about our newest guest." Loki smiled down at her.

"You mean prisoner." Tessa corrected.

"The Allfather simply wants to make certain Asgard is not in danger." Loki assured her.

"Am I a danger?" Tessa asked, her voice quivering. She knew that in the wrong hands, yes she was.

"That has yet to be determined." Loki said. He had been staring at the mural on the wall, studying the pictures. "What have you done?"

"I don't know. It was like that when I woke up." Tessa said quickly.

Loki watched her for another moment then smiled at her. "Don't worry, Lady Tessa. I have a strong feeling that you will not be in this cell much longer."

"Thank you." Tessa said, smiling for the first time in days. Loki left and Tessa sat down on the bed, opening one of the books he left for her. She didn't understand it, not having read a book before, but some of the pages had pictures, which she enjoyed. Loki was true to his word. The next day Tessa was given a room in the castle. She looked at her new surroundings and took a deep breath. The only possessions she had was the books Loki had brought her. She sat on the bed, attempting to understand the scribbling on the pages. Her head was starting to ache when she heard a knocking on her door.

"I just came to see if your room was to your liking." Frigga smiled kindly at her guest.

"Yes, mistress." Tessa replied. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Did you enjoy the books?" Frigga gestured to the open pages on the bed.

"Yes." Tessa answered quickly. She had enjoyed the pictures so it wasn't a total lie. "I would like to know if I am able to leave? Perhaps I could find my home."

"If that is what you wish to do, then we won't keep you here." Frigga said. "You are our guest, not our prisoner. Do you know where your home is?"

"I thought it would come to me during my travels." Tessa said uneasily.

"Has someone been unkind to you?" Frigga asked, noting her nervousness.

"No." Tessa fumbled with the fabric of her dress, reluctant to say more.

"What's the matter?" Frigga sat down on the bed and gestured for Tessa to join her. She took the girl's hand in her own and smiled again. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I feel...uneasy." Tessa admitted. "I feel a heavy loss on me and I do not know what to do. I thought if I could find my home, perhaps the weight would go away."

"I will admit that it makes me nervous to send you away when you don't know who you are or where you are from. Stay with us a bit longer." Frigga said. "You may find your answers."

Tessa nodded after a moment. "If it pleases you, I will stay."

When the queen left Tessa, she sat on the bed a while longer. If she was going to stay then she needed to learn more about this world. She picked up the book she had been attempting to read and went outside. She followed a path that led to a garden, trees and flowers everywhere and she sat underneath one of the trees. She had been studying one of the pages longer than she thought when Loki's voice caught her off guard.

"Interesting read?" He asked, approaching her.

"I wouldn't know." Tessa admitted. "I don't understand these markings."

Loki sat down in the grass next to her and took the book from her grasp. "These are called words. They allow us to read stories that have been written down."

"Words." Tessa repeated.

"Shall I read them to you?" Loki asked her.

"I'm sure you have better things to do." Tessa said.

"It would be my pleasure." Loki smiled. He read to her for a while and once he'd had enough of the reading, he told her about Asgard and the other nine realms.

"What is the...Tesseract that was taken?" Tessa asked.

"It's a cube that contains great power." Loki said. "It had been taken from Jotunheim in a great battle and my father had it brought here for safety. Now we fear the Frost Giants have reclaimed it."

Tessa took the book from his hands and stood. "Thank you for keeping me company. I hope I did not bore you."

"Not at all." Loki assured her.

Tessa smiled and tried to make her way to her room. She got lost, however, and ended up in the Hall of Relics. A piece of crystal was still on the pedestal and she approached it carefully. She picked up the crystal and examined it, cocking her head to one side. Tracing the edge with the tip of her finger, she felt a jolt through her body and dropped to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes glossed over as the events of her existence played before her: the pain, the destruction, the death and finally her transformation. She dropped the crystal and felt her eyes fill with tears, sobbing for the lives lost at her hand. Her initial purpose had been knowledge and creation but it was beings like the Frost Giants who used her for destruction. What if these Asgardians intended to do so as well?

"Lady Tessa?" Loki had appeared in the Hall when he heard her sobbing from the corridor. "What's the matter?"

Tessa wiped her eyes and allowed him to help her stand. "I got lost."

"No need for tears." Loki said. He showed her to her newly appointed room and closed the door behind him. Tessa sat down on the bed and let herself cry until she fell asleep.

**A/N: I know Loki may seem a bit OOC but its my first time writing him. I am always open to criticism so leave a review if you'd like. I don't bruise easily. Thanks to those who have read/reviewed/followed/favoritied. You guys are awesome!**

**Alexma: Thanks for taking time to review. I'm glad you think its cool.**

**JaDe: Thanks so much! I didn't want to do a Loki story that had been done to death. **

**Littleheartache: Cookies and pie for you my dear. Yes, it will be a /oc story. :)**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Thor went to Tessa's chambers that night as the sun was setting and, without explanation, grabbed her arm and pulled her outside where five others waited on horses.

"What are you doing?" Tessa asked, fearful that the Asgardians had discovered what she was.

"We are going to Jotunheim to talk to the Frost Giants and give them back their maiden." Thor said, lifting her up easily onto a blonde man's horse.

"My lady." He said. "I am Fandral, a warrior of Asgard."

Fandral had to reach around her to hold the reins of his horse and the seven of them rode to a beautiful bridge. Tessa stared at it as they rode over it, stunned by the beauty of it. "What is it called?"

"It is the Bifrost." Fandral had to speak louder than normal.

"It's beautiful." Tessa said, awestruck as Fandral helped her down from his horse and they approached a man in golden armor and a large sword.

"Leave this to me." Loki told Thor and spoke to the guard. "Good Heimdall..."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Loki said.

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked, his gaze moving to Tessa and holding there. She lowered her eyes and moved to stand behind Fandral.

Loki chuckled. "You must be mistaken."

"Enough!" Thor said loudly. It seemed to be his only volume. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy passed my watch until this day." Heimdall said. "I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned." Thor commanded. "Understand?"

They walked past Heimdall and Loki had paused in front of the guard. A large man, Volstagg, teased Loki as he passed. "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?"

Fandral and Volstagg chuckled while Tessa looked at the ground, keeping her eyes from the watcher of Asgard. Heimdall inserted his sword into the slot made for it, activating the Bifrost and transporting the group to Jotunheim. Tessa wrapped her arms around herself as she walked between Fandral and the Lady Sif, hoping that this visit would prove unfruitful.

"We shouldn't be here." Tessa said to Fandral. They had come up to what she assumed was the castle and stood in the courtyard.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor replied.

"One isn't a coward because they don't go looking for a fight." Tessa had meant to keep the thought to herself and was surprised when the words slipped through her lips.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants said, his voice a mixture of a growl and a purr.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor said.

"We know who you are." Laufey said from where they couldn't see him. Jotunheim was dark, as the Frost Giants preferred it.

Thor gestured for Tessa to come forward and she did so timidly. "How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The House of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey said.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor spat.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief." Laufey stood as he spoke. "Why have you come? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it."

"To bring back the maiden your warriors left in their haste to die." Thor shoved Tessa forward and she tripped on the rocky terrain, falling to her knees.

"This maiden has no meaning to me." Laufey scoffed. "You are nothing but a boy, longing to be a man."

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said. Tessa saw the Frost Giants starting to surround them, ready for battle.

"Thor, stop and think." Loki advised his brother in a hushed tone. "We're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." Thor warned through gritted teeth.

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey warned.

"You are correct, King Laufey." Tessa said, her voice shaking with the cold. "I pray that you let these actions not erase the truce with the King Odin. Please allow us to leave and we shall not trespass again."

Thor roared at her and she silenced herself. Laufey stepped closer to them, towering over them and reached for Tessa's hair. He grabbed a fistful and made her look up at him as he spoke. "Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki moved forward to retrieve Tessa when Laufey released her. "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother."

"Run back home, little princess." Laufey taunted.

"Damn." Loki stopped in his tracks, as did the other warriors. Even Tessa knew that this would trigger Thor. The hammer wielding god swung his hammer and knocked Laufey several yards back.

"Next?" Thor smirked before the Frost Giants attacked them all. Loki quickly hid Tessa in a crevice between two rocks, promising to come for her. She watched the battle and had to admit that these warriors were skilled. "At least make it a challenge for me." Thor taunted.

Her breath caught when she heard a Giant roar and charge for Loki, who was at the edge of a canyon. Tessa called out for him to watch out when he disappeared and the Giant fell over the edge. The real Loki came from behind a boulder, having used magic to trick the Giant. Loki charged another Giant, this one grabbed the god's arm and Loki looked at him, confused and horrified before shoving a blade in its stomach. Tessa's mind raced as she thought of a way to help, thinking back to the day she was created.

"In darkness, you shall be light. You shall quench the thirst and enlighten the dimwitted." Her creator's voice spoke in her mind. "Be not destructive, but heal that which has been damaged."

A Giant found her and she shrieked in fear, running from her place to get away from him. Fandral came to her rescue with his sword, laughing as he did so. Tessa got out of his way as his sword was thrown from his grasp and behind the Giant he had been dueling. Fandral charged the Giant and slid between it's legs to his sword and, in a swift movement, shoved the blade through the Giant's head.

"Are you enjoying the show, Lady Tessa?" Fandral asked with a grin. He turned to face another enemy when a bank of ice shards appeared and shoved their way into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Tessa ran to him, ignorant of the Giant about to attack. Loki threw one of his knives and killed the offending Giant as Tessa spoke to Fandral.

"You'll be all right." She picked up his sword and smashed it through the ice that had pierced him. Her actions had freed him but he still had an icicle in his shoulder. She helped him stand the best that she could and pulled out the ice.

"I've had worse." Fandral said, masking his pain behind a smile.

"We must go!" Loki shouted as Fandral picked up his sword and took a protective stance over Tessa until his knees buckled a moment later. Volstagg hoisted Fandral over his shoulder and carried him.

"Then go!" Thor shouted, still fighting the Giants.

A loud growling rumbled through the earth and the warriors did their best to keep their footing, running to get back to the Bifrost. A huge beast barreled after them, roaring. It's tail almost crushed Lady Sif but she managed to avoid it and continued running. The ground started to crumble behind them and the beast fell, assumingly to its death. They reached where they had been dropped off and called out for Heimdall when the beast clawed its way up in front of them, roaring loudly. Gathering her courage, or idiocy, Tessa shouted at it. "Stop! Go back to your master!"

The beast stared at Tessa, her eyes radiating blue and growled at her. She shouted her command once more, trying to keep the waiver of her voice. It had paused when something tore through its mouth and out its neck, effectively killing it. Thor had come to save them. The beast dropped over the edge with a rumble as Giants surrounded them, pausing only a moment before starting to close the distance between them. A beam of rainbow light shone on the seven visitors to Jotunheim and the Giants backed up. Odin stood before them when the light dimmed. He spoke to Laufey and asked him to forgive the actions of the boy. It had been going well until Laufey tried to kill Odin. The Bifrost had been reopened and took all of them back to Asgard.

Odin commanded Volstagg and Sif to take Fandral to the healing room and Tessa followed, leaving Loki and Thor with the king. The four of them were outside of the healing room and Sif paused and spoke to Tessa as Volstagg took Fandral in the room. "Don't you think you have done enough damage? Go away."

Tessa was surprised by Sif's words. "I know he got hurt protecting me. I would like to make sure he is all right, if I may, Lady Sif."

Sif shook her head and waited for Volstagg to come out of the room. The warriors watched Tessa round the corner before they left their friend in the custody of the physicians and went to wait for Thor. Tessa peeked around the corner and waited an extra few seconds before sneaking into the healing room. Fandral was groaning in pain as he tried to take off his cloak.

"May I help, Lord Fandral?" Tessa asked meekly, hoping that was the correct title for him. Fandral nodded and she approached him, carefully removing the garment. His shirt followed and Tessa could see the frostbite surrounding the large hole in his shoulder. She picked up a cloth she found and carefully wiped away some of the blood. "I am sorry this happened to you."

"It wasn't your fault." Fandral's breath hitched as she wiped the wound.

"It was. You got injured protecting me." Tessa kept her eyes focused on the wound and kept them from his gaze. She inspected the back of his shoulder. "Can you stand?"

Fandral chuckled and nodded, sliding off the table and to his feet. "What would you like me to do now, Lady Tessa?"

"I'm afraid this may hurt." Tessa placed either hand on each of his shoulder wounds and apologized when he grimaced. His shoulder glowed a dim blue and he groaned as she healed him. When she pulled her hands away, his shoulder was in tact.

"How did you do that?" Fandral asked as he worked the muscles in his shoulder.

"I wanted to repay my debt to you, Lord Fandral." Tessa avoided the question. "You should rest now. You have lost quite a bit of blood."

"Where do you come from?" Fandral asked. His servant brought him a shirt that left his arms and chest bare.

"I come from a place of magic and knowledge." Tessa smiled at him. "I come from starlight."

"What is the name of this place?" Fandral questioned.

"The name had been forgotten long ago." Tessa said. "Even I cannot remember it now."

They were interrupted by Volstagg, who wanted to have his arm healed. A Giant had grabbed his arm and the frostbite had turned the skin black. A healer wanted to put a salve on it but Tessa wanted to earn these warrior's trust. She approached Volstagg carefully and extended a hand to his forearm, pausing before actually touching it. "May I?"

Volstagg looked past her to Fandral, who nodded in encouragement. Volstagg allowed her to touch him and she healed the frostbite on his arm quickly, then excused herself to her room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Those emails always make my day. Please feel free to review on your way out. **

**Jigoku: I know it's not a really original name given the concept but I like it. **

**Rylee: You are an absolute peach. :) Thanks for reviewing here and on my Avengers fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't hard for Loki to find Tessa a few days later. She spent her time in either the gardens or the library and he found her in the latter. A map of the stars and sky shone on the walls, surrounding her as she studied them.

"Lady Tessa." Loki's words drew her out of her thoughts. When she faced him, the map disappeared and she looked scared as he stepped closer. "I know what you are."

"I don't understand, sire." Tessa feigned ignorance.

Loki paused in front of her and toyed with a piece of her hair before pushing it behind her shoulder. "I know that you are the Tesseract. How you are in human form, I do not know."

"You are mistaken, Prince Loki." Tessa stammered. "I am nobody."

"You have nothing to fear from me." Loki promised, his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"How did you find out?" Tessa's voice was soft.

"You were left, surrounded by the remains of the casket. You were not afraid of Laufey and those paintings that were left in your cell depicted the Tesseract in the middle of the carnage." Loki said. "It wasn't a difficult leap, particularly when you claimed your name was Tessa."

"Are you going to tell the king?" Tessa asked.

"No." Loki said. "I would like to know what you were doing with the stars."

Tessa cleared her throat and made some space between them, rubbing her hands together then throwing them up as though she was tossing something in the air. When she did so, the stars were once again covered the library and Loki examined them, an awestruck smile on his lips.

"I was looking for my home." Tessa explained as Loki looked around the map. "I need to go somewhere safe."

"You are safe here." Loki said.

"It has been beings like the Frost Giants who have used me to their own purposes, not the one I was intended for." Tessa said. "They killed so many others that I cannot keep track of the exact number. Each loss weighs on my heart and I cannot let it happen again."

"Where is your home?" Loki asked.

"I can't find it." Tessa said sadly. "It must have been destroyed."

"You could stay." Loki suggested. "Here on Asgard."

"I have no reason to." Tessa replied. "Prince Thor is going to be the next king and he is reckless and war hungry. I can't risk him discovering what I am."

"Thor won't harm you." Loki said as she lowered the map, making it disappear.

"Lady Tessa?" A maid entered the library. "Lord Fandral requested your presence in the gardens."

"Please excuse me, Prince Loki." Tessa said. "It would appear that I am needed."

The maid nodded once, waiting for her, and Tessa moved to walk past Loki. He stopped her when he gently grabbed her arm and she looked at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You would go to him?"

"He has asked for my company." Tessa replied.

"Tell Fandral that she sends her regrets but she is unable to join him." Loki commanded the maid, who curtsied to her prince before leaving the library.

"You don't speak for me." Tessa said quickly, tugging her arm free and walking past him. Fandral was by her favorite tree and the maid had gotten to him before Tessa did. He thanked the maid for the message but looked happy to see Tessa a moment later. "My apologies. There was a misunderstanding."

"No matter." Fandral said good naturedly but slightly distracted. "You're here now."

"Is something wrong?" Tessa asked.

"The Jotuns have declared war on Asgard." Fandral admitted. She had only been here a few days but this warrior always had a smile on his lips and it troubled Tessa to see him frowning.

"Did you know that on my homeworld, trees could tell stories?" Tessa asked him, gesturing to the tree behind him. He looked intrigued as she clarified. "They don't actually speak but if you sit under them and touch the bark, they would weave fantastic tales in your mind."

"What sort of stories?" Fandral asked as Tessa placed a gentle hand against the trunk of the tree.

"Stories of the past and some of the future." Tessa smiled as she remembered her home.

"Why have you not returned there?"

"It's gone." Tessa replied simply.

"What of your warriors?" Fandral asked her as they started to walk the cobbled path.

"We were beings of peace and knowledge." Tessa said. "We had no warriors."

"What happened when you were attacked?" Fandral asked. "You had no one to fight for you."

"We lived for several thousand centuries in peace. According to the legends, a scholar created a device that, in times of chaos, would provide the people with a light to guide them in the darkness and the knowledge to survive. They could find it at the heart of our home." Tessa had lost herself in the history of her world and smiled at Fandral when she remembered he was there. "If you believe such things exist. Personally, the warriors of Asgard are quite impressive."

"We like to think so." Fandral chuckled.

"Was there a purpose behind our walk, my lord?" Tessa asked him abruptly. She hadn't meant to sound rude.

"Does a man need an excuse to enjoy the presence of a beautiful woman?" Fandral asked her with his trademark smile. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, drawing a smile from her.

Tessa blushed. "I suppose not."

"Tell me more about your home." Fandral asked her.

"Don't you have things to attend to?" Loki's voice surprised them both. Fandral stiffened slightly but excused himself, leaving Tessa alone with the prince. Loki waited until they were alone before speaking again. "I have found your home."

"What?" Tessa's eyes brightened. "Where is it?"

"It had been forgotten and uncharted but I have found it." Loki said. "If you truly wish to leave Asgard, I will take you there."

Tessa thought for a long moment then nodded. "I would like to go home."

"As you wish." Loki said. "We shall leave in the morning."

"Why not now?" Tessa asked, chasing Loki down the path.

"There's nothing prepared for our journey. It will be arduous." Loki said, not pausing his steps. "Heimdall cannot place us exactly on your home with the Bifrost. We will have to travel on foot."

Tessa pulled him to a stop and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Prince Loki."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story. Thanks to all who read/follow/review/favorite it. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. It's all appreciated. **

**Jigoku and Littleheartache: Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa was ready before the sun rose the next morning. She had nothing to pack so all she had to do was wait. It seems Loki was ready to leave as well because he was there as soon as the sun's first rays shone through her window.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, a satchel over one shoulder.

"I am." Tessa smiled at him. Her cloak was already wrapped around her shoulders and the pair traveled to the Bifrost in silence. She thanked Heimdall for his assistance then stood next to Loki, ready for the Bifrost to drop them on her home world.

"Are you sure this is the right realm?" Loki questioned her once they had arrived. He looked around the heavily wooded area.

Tessa had never seen her world through human eyes but she knew this was it. Her Creator had given her images of it. "This is it."

Loki had a journal open in his hands. "This is what gave me the clues to find this place. This journey will take several days."

"We should start walking then." Tessa offered. Loki put his journal away and they walked in silence. Tessa thought Loki was a little tense but she didn't think it was her place to ask him about it so she enjoyed the scenery. The sky was a bright blue and the air was filled with the scent of flowers. All of the colors, the smells, were so vibrant and powerful it made her head spin. She kept running up to different flowers and sniffing them, much to Loki's chagrin.

"Can we continue with our journey or must you breathe the fragrance of every weed we pass?" Loki snapped.

"My apologies." Tessa said softly, releasing the silky petals from her fingers. She followed him, stepping over a log and pushing vines out of her face. "Is it so horrible to want to take in the beauty around us?"

"Yes." Loki said simply.

They continued in this fashion until night fell when they made camp. Loki had brought bread and some fruit along in their provisions and passed her an apple. She bit into the crunchy fruit and licked the juice eagerly from her lips. "This is delicious."

"I thought Mother would have given you an apple. They're her favorites." Loki tore off a piece of bread and put it in his mouth.

"I didn't eat much." Tessa admitted. "There was so much to learn in the library. I spent most of my time there."

"Reading has come easier to you?" Loki asked, chewing his bread and swallowing.

"It's slow going but yes." Tessa smiled. She took another bite of her apple as she looked at the sky above her. The stars twinkled brightly and they made her smile widen the longer she watched them. She didn't want to fall asleep but eventually it wasn't up to her as her eyelids slid closed and her breathing evened. She only slept for a few hours and was up again before the sun rose. She glanced at where Loki slept and couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. Tessa went a few steps into the treeline, looking deeper into the woods, exploring. She saw a large furry animal several yards ahead of her, drinking from a stream. She watched him, moving slowly so she could see it closer. The animal's ears twitched and it looked up when she stepped on a twig, snapping it. It snarled at her, baring large and very sharp teeth. She backed away slowly, hoping that it would leave her alone. Tessa hadn't known that it would get angry. The animal roared at her as it lunged, causing her to shriek and fall backwards, tripping over a rock. It's roar grew louder as it closed the distance between them then suddenly it was gone, it's roar silenced.

Loki appeared from nowhere, throwing his dagger into the animal's heart as it attempted to strike Tessa. He pulled his dagger from the beast's chest and then turned his attention to Tessa, yanking her to her feet by her shoulders. "What were you doing, you stupid girl? You were almost killed and this journey would have been for naught! Why would you go out on your own?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Tessa whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. She had been terrified and now Loki was scaring her even more. Stammering, she continued. "I didn't want to bother you because you were sleeping. I only wanted to explore."

Loki saw the fear in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, comforting her trembling form. "You're all right. You're safe now."

They made their way back to their camp and collected their things before they continued on their journey. Tessa kept her head down and was silent and for some reason, Loki would have done anything to see her study another flower or gaze in awe at the birds flying overhead. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she paused in her steps, her eyes still red from crying. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks as Loki showed her his closed fist. When he opened his fingers, a bright blue flower bloomed in his palm. Tessa's lips twitched upward in a hint of a smile and Loki tucked the flower behind her ear.

"There." Loki wiped her tears away with his thumb and gave her a smile. "No more tears, Lady Tessa."

**A/N: Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing this story. Please leave a review on your way out. Those emails always make me smile and they're always appreciated. **

**RM: Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You seem distracted." Tessa spoke to Loki as they continued walking. Loki didn't answer or look at her, keeping his gaze straight ahead. She watched his expression a few moments longer then corrected her words. "You seem...sad."

Loki stayed silent as they trudged through the forest and Tessa sighed softly, letting the subject drop. She couldn't make him talk to her and he was probably only helping her because his mother asked him to. She let her thoughts travel to her Creator and whether or not he was still alive. He could probably find a way to return her to normal because she didn't really enjoy being human. The foods were delicious and she enjoyed the way the sun warmed her skin but other than that, it was a burden. She did admit that she found Fandral's attention flattering but she hadn't known how to respond to it. A bird chirped, it's song drawing her out of her thoughts and she smiled a small smile at the feathered creature.

"My father has lied to me." Loki's voice was firm but quiet. Tessa didn't reply, she just waited for him continue. "It would seem that you weren't the only prize Odin stole from the Frost Giants. He found a babe in the castle, abandoned and left to die. I am Laufey's son."

Loki paused in his steps and Tessa saw the prince's eyes glistening with tears that he refused to let fall. The betrayal of his father stung in a way he hadn't expected. He kept the waver from his voice as he continued. "I was to be bring peace between the two realms. A forever truce between the house of Odin and the house of Laufey."

"Why did he not tell you before?" Tessa kept her voice soft, afraid to break the delicate state of their conversation.

Loki shook his head so minutely that Tessa barely noticed it. He licked his lips as he took slow steps away from her. Tessa jumped when he growled in anger and hurt, his fingers closed in a fist as he struck a tree trunk. She let him work out the pain in his family's betrayal until he started bleeding.

"Loki." Tessa had to be careful with her approach. She took hold of his arm when he drew it back once more. He turned and shouted at her, his face stained with tears and eyes red. She didn't back down and kept her hold on his bicep. "Stop. Please."

Tessa examined his bleeding knuckles and healed them, releasing his hand when his skin was undamaged. "I am sorry for your pain."

"I am a monster." Loki said, flexing his fingers absentmindedly. "Unfit to rule Asgard. Unfit to sit in the throne."

"You are no monster." Tessa told him, using her hand to turn his head so he would look at her. "You are many things but you are not a monster."

Loki nodded when he finished speaking. "You're right. I am a king."

"Why would you want to be?" Tessa asked as Loki started walking again.

"A throne means power, respect, glory." Loki said, his pain either hidden or temporarily forgotten.

"You are hurt because of the king." Tessa said, trying to clarify this for her own mind. "I will admit that I know little of this subject-"

"Then it would serve you well to bite your tongue!" Loki snapped.

Tessa didn't like his attitude. She shouted at his back as he continued to walk away. "You are rude, cruel, and hurtful! Asgard would do better than to have a king like you!"

Loki stopped in his steps and pivoted on his heels to turn back to her. Tessa should have been afraid of the gleam in his eye but she stared defiantly at him. "Have you forgotten that I am here to take you home? I could return you to Asgard and tell the Allfather exactly what you are and allow him to use you for his own purposes, whatever they may be!"

"Why should the great liar Loki want to help anybody?" Tessa countered. "From the tales that Fandral has told me, you are the god of mischief and lies! Are you truly upset that your father lied to you or are you angry that you couldn't even see a lie that has been around you for the entirety of your life?" 

"Bite your tongue." Loki hissed through his teeth, stalking closer to Tessa. She backed away from him until she was pressed against a tree. "You would do better than to listen to the tales of the Warriors Three."

"Why?" Tessa had the sense to be scared now as his eyes glared into hers. "Because you don't wish anyone to know the truth? Your mother also told me about you when I was locked away. She told me about her family and you are not the son she told me of. There are two versions of you and I don't know which to believe."

Loki took the flower he had given her from behind her ear and crushed it in his fist. "Believe what you will. I care not."

He stepped away, creating space between them and Tessa released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. They resumed their journey and the sun had gone down before they made camp. Loki shoved some bread and another apple into her hands before sitting across the fire from her. Tessa picked at the skin of her apple, running her fingers over the fruit, sighing before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to be cruel."

"You spoke the truth." Loki said, looking at her through the flames.

Tessa stood and carefully walked around the fire, sitting on the ground next to Loki. "It was unwarranted and I ask for your forgiveness."

Loki nodded once, granting her what she asked. He dug out the journal and found they were close to her city. Tessa looked at the map over his shoulder. "If you want to return home, you could leave the map. I can find my way on my own."

"My mother would be appalled if I allowed you to continue on your own." Loki's eyes didn't stray from the book in front of him. Tessa watched his face as he studied the map and smiled. He was arrogant and rude but she had seen a softer side to him. He was kind to her. Frigga had confided her hopes about Loki to Tessa. She wanted her son to love and be loved by a woman worthy of him. All he needed to do was give someone the chance. Loki caught her watching him in his peripheral vision and turned his head to look at her.

"Could you be happy without a throne?" Tessa asked softly. "Could you live a life without power and glory?"

"Why should I?" Loki asked.

"You could be happier." Tessa offered. "There's no one to compete with, no royal duties to attend to. Just your friends and...whatever else you wished."

"It is my birthright." Loki replied. He closed the journal and put it away. "You should get some rest. We need to leave at first light."

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read/reviewed/followed/favoritied this story. Please leave a review on your way out. I don't bruise easily. Those emails always brighten my day and help me get updates faster. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa woke up before Loki again the next morning. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she stood. She glanced at the sleeping prince before walking to work the muscles in her legs before they finished the journey. Loki had said it wouldn't be much longer and that they should reach the city by the end of the day. After her ordeal with the beast, Tessa didn't stray far from the camp. She admired the foliage and plucked a few berries from the bushes before heading back to camp.

She was almost back when she was ambushed by two men in masks. Tessa didn't have time to call for Loki before she was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. They pushed her back to the campsite and she found Loki with a sword at his throat and his hands up in surrender. A gleam in his eyes told her that he did not like this position and when he saw her as a prisoner, the gleam turned into a flame. He shouted and threw his knife into one of her captor's chests', causing the masked man to fall. The other warriors raised their sword to strike Loki and Tessa screamed against the gag in her mouth. Her eyes glowed brightly and then there was a wall in front of the Asgardian, protecting him from the sword. The warriors stopped and stared at the wall as it disappeared.

"Take them to the city. He's going to want to know about this." One of the warriors commanded the others. They pushed Tessa in front of them and Loki followed, his eyes glued to her back and ready to strike if need be, despite the fact that his hands were also bound now. They were led to a wheeled cage and shoved inside, the door locking behind them.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked Tessa softly. It had taken him approximately five seconds to get his hands free and then he removed the gag in Tessa's mouth before untying her hands.

She massaged her wrists as she answered. "No. I'm fine. Who are these people?"

"I don't know." Loki admitted, glaring at the warriors through the bars of the cage. "I don't like not knowing."

"Are they going to kill us?" Tessa asked fearfully.

"No." Loki promised.

They were closer to the city than they thought because it was only a few hours before the wheels were clattering on stone. The buildings were enormous, stretching to the sky, and there were children playing in the street. Tessa raised herself on her knees, clutching the bars, taking in every sight around her. The smell of the street vendor's products was intoxicating and made her mouth water. She had flashes of memories and, despite her captivity, a smile on her face.

Loki and Tessa were escorted to an office and were told to wait. The door locked behind them and Loki checked Tessa to make sure she wasn't hurt. When he was satisfied with her well being, Loki put a protection spell around her.

"My guards tell me you were found in the woods not far from here." An elder voice spoke, drawing their attention to the staircase to their right. A man took slow steps but paused behind his desk, sitting down. Tessa examined him more closely: his face was wrinkled and his hair was white, as was his beard.

_He looks like knowledge._ Tessa thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Yes. We were on our way here."

"For what purpose?" The man asked. He didn't seem hostile, just curious.

Loki put his hand on Tessa's arm, preventing her from stepping forward and speaking. "How do we know we can trust you?"

The elder man chuckled. "Well, you don't know, do you?"

"I think this is my home. I have been gone for so long and I only wish to know if I belong here." Tessa said quickly.

"Say no more, Tessa." Loki's voice was low. "We don't know what he'll do to you."

Loki directed his next question to the man. "I am Loki of Asgard. What is your name?"

"I am known as the Creator." The man said simply.

"Creator of what?" Loki asked.

"I believe she knows what I'm speaking of." The Creator gestured to Tessa, who had a hopeful look on her face. "Come here, girl."

Tessa stepped closer to the Creator and knelt next to his chair. He looked into her eyes, studying them for a long few minutes before he smiled. "You have returned to us."

Tessa smiled widely, letting out a breath of relief. The Creator got out of his chair happily, embracing Tessa, and called for his servants. He ordered that Tessa and Loki be taken to rooms and cleaned up, fed, and dressed then allowed to explore.

"We shall celebrate!" The Creator exclaimed gleefully. "Our hope has returned to us!"

In her rooms, Tessa was bathed and then dressed in the softest fabric she had felt in her short existence. The straps wrapped around her neck and covered her breasts, leaving her back bare and flowing from her hips. A servant curled her hair with a device she had never seen before then pinned half of it up, allowing the bottom half to flow around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, my lady." The servant showed Tessa her reflection in a mirror. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'd like to find out where Loki is, if I'm allowed?" Tessa asked, unsure.

"Of course, my lady." The servant smiled at her.

"I'm Tessa." She returned the smile. "What's your name?"

"My name is Elena." Elena curtsied to Tessa. "I shall find out where my lord Loki is and send him a message for you."

"Thank you." Tessa was nervous. The Creator had said that there would be a festival tonight: music, food, dancing.

"Are you all right?" Elena asked Tessa.

"I'm nervous about the festival." Tessa admitted. "I have never danced, I'm afraid."

"Never fear, my lady." Elena smiled widely. "We can show you."

Elena left to deliver Tessa's message to Loki, leaving Tessa alone to look out the window. There was so much going on and she had a view of a shimmering lake several miles from the building. This place was so beautiful.

"Lady Tessa?" Elena stuck her head in Tessa's room and Tessa turned. "Lord Loki sends his apologies but he is not ready yet. The garb for the men is more elaborate than for the ladies, I'm afraid. He says he will meet you at the festivities tonight."

"Thank you, Elena." Tessa smiled. When Elena left her alone once more, Tessa decided to explore. She wandered until she found a garden and then she stopped to examine each type of flower and tree there was. She placed a palm against a tree trunk and closed her eyes, watching the story unfold that the tree wished to tell. She smiled at the images of the children playing and lovers meeting in secret at night.

"Enjoying the garden?" The Creator caused her to open her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I am." Tessa said. "I love the feel of the sun on my skin."

"May I join you?" The Creator asked as he came closer.

"Of course." Tessa said. "Creator, may I ask a question?"

"You have already but of course." The Creator smiled.

"How am I human? How am I alive?" Tessa asked.

"You are made to come alive when there is great danger and you need to lead our people." The Creator explained.

"What danger is there, Creator?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, my dear." The Creator admitted. "But there is something coming or else you would not be this way."

The sun had started to go down and the Creator clapped once and chuckled. "That is a conversation for a different day! The festival is a time of joy!"

The Creator took her hand and led her to the market square which had been set up for a feast and dancing. Loki was waiting next to one of the dancers, ignoring her fluttering eyelashes and double entendre laced conversation. His gaze turned to her the moment she entered the square and the smallest of smiles teased his lips. He claimed his spot at the table, seating Tessa on his right as the feast began. Tessa was too excited to eat much and was fixated on the dancing and lively music that was being played. The Creator noticed her excitement too and waved her from the table.

"Go! Enjoy yourself!" He insisted with a chuckle and a smile.

Tessa grinned from ear to ear and ran to join the others dancing in the square. Loki watched her from the table, allowing a smile to claim his lips from the look of joy on Tessa's face. She danced in time to the music and Loki dropped the smile when a man put his hands on Tessa's hips, claiming her for a dance. He ground his teeth as Tessa danced with the man, clenching his fists under the table.

"Aren't you going to dance, Loki?" Tessa appeared, her skin shimmering with sweat and her breathing was heavy.

"No." Loki said simply.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked him, noting the frustration bubbling below the surface.

"Nothing." Loki cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Go back to your partner."

"You are allowed to have fun, my prince." Tessa teased him. When that didn't work, she pouted. "They taught me how to dance. Don't let their lessons be for naught."

Loki finally relented and allowed Tessa to take his hand and drag him through the crowd. The Creator had instructed his musicians to play Asgardian music so Loki wouldn't feel out of place. When they had seen Tessa bring him from the table, the musicians played a slower Asgardian number. Loki placed his right arm around her waist and took her hand in his left. Tessa placed her free arm around his shoulder as Loki walked her through the steps.

When Tessa felt his hand on her lower back, she resisted the urge to shiver at the electricity that coursed down her spine. His eyes held her gaze and it felt like he was looking through her. "Are you enjoying yourself, Loki?"

"As much as I can, Tessa." Loki replied.

"I'm glad." Tessa smiled at him. She hadn't realized the song had segued into a new song because she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"You look flushed." Loki's voice was soft and he traced his fingertips along her cheekbones, letting them linger on her neck.

"It must be the dancing." Tessa's tone matched his. "I'm not used to it."

The world around her faded away as Loki glanced at her lips then back at her eyes. Tessa licked her lips and rose on her toes.

_I'm not going to kiss the prince of Asgard? _ Tessa thought to herself. _Am I?_

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reads/follows/favorites/reviews this story. They are always appreciated. Please leave a review on your way out. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa didn't get to find out if she would have kissed him or not because a loud bang made her jump and drew her attention to the sky. The Creator had ordered that fireworks be lit for the festival and the loud popping and light had brought the pair out of their own thoughts. Tessa blushed and smiled awkwardly as she stepped back, creating some space between her and Loki. Stammering she apologized. "Excuse me, my lord."

"Don't go." Loki started to say as she disappeared into the crowd. He followed her, pushing his way through the groups of festival goers but she was gone. Tessa had joined a large group and managed to sneak into the halls and back to her room, the music and joyful laughter was barely heard through her window. She watched the celebration quietly. Thunder clapped and Tessa held her hand out of the window, catching a few drops of rain on her palm.

"Why did you run?" Loki said, entering her room and closing the door softly behind him. He took small steps toward her.

"I don't know." Tessa admitted, watching the rain patter on her skin. "I was afraid, I suppose."

"Of me?" Loki asked gently.

"Yes." Tessa said quietly.

Loki stiffened his spine and turned to walk out of her room, ready to leave without a word when Tessa spoke and halted his steps.

"I'm afraid of what I felt."

"What did you feel?"

"I don't know exactly." Tessa shook her head gently and wiped her palm on her dress.

"I will admit that I am taken with you Tessa. Despite your uncertainty of your feelings," Loki closed the space between them and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. His voice was soft when he continued. "Please, just this once, just for tonight, make me feel as though someone loves me."

Tessa placed her hand against his cheek, his skin chilling her palm, and looked into his eyes and saw the many years of hurt caused by his family, the more recent pain of finding out his true heritage, the years of feeling inferior to Thor and feeling different. The pain in his eyes almost broke her heart and she pressed her lips to his, granting the only request he had asked her.

Several hours later, Tessa was wrapped in Loki's arms, her head resting on his chest as they slept. She didn't seem bothered by the temperature difference in their skin; she actually seemed to enjoy it. When the sun rose, Loki got out of bed and started dressing. Tessa had already woken and was gone when he woke up. Elena told Loki where Tessa went and Loki went to say goodbye. He found her in the Creator's study, pouring over old scrolls.

"Master Loki!" The Creator greeted Loki warmly. Tessa smiled at him and stood when he entered the study. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I must return to Asgard." Loki replied. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You have returned our dearest Tessa to us." The Creator seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. "It was the least we could do."

"Good bye, Tessa." Loki turned and went to the market square, where the Creator had prepared a horse and provisions for his journey. He didn't look back as he spurred the horse on, leaving Tessa and her home behind him.

"There's so much to learn." Tessa said, reading one of the scrolls about the people in her city. It was her duty to know every inch of the city so she could lead the people to safety if needed and she needed to know how to handle political negotiations. The list seemed to be never ending.

"Today you will see one of our trade partners, the Chitauri." The Creator said. "They are very tricky to handle and it requires delicacy."

"I'll do my best to not irritate them." Tessa assured him.

"You will stay hidden." The Creator patted her shoulder fondly. "There is a secret room in the great hall. It will allow you to observe but keep you safe."

"I thought I was safe here?" Tessa asked.

"You will not be harmed by anyone here." The Creator promised. "But there are many other races who would do much to get their hands on you."

"Then I'll stay in the secret room." Tessa smiled at the Creator. "Thank you for teaching me so much."

"It is my pleasure, Tessa." The Creator said. "Now, back to your studies."

The Chitauri were a very hostile species, Tessa noted from her hiding place in the grand hall. Their skin was blue and their hands were odd. Their faces were always covered in their helmets and the small part of their faces that Tessa could see frightened her.

"What can we do for you, my masters?" The Creator bowed at the waist to the Chitauri.

"We know that the Tesseract has been returned to you." The Chitauri general growled. "We want it."

Tessa felt herself go cold at his words.

"You are mistaken." The Creator lied. "We have not been blessed to have our Tesseract returned to us."

The Chitauri general grabbed the Creator's throat. "You are unwise to lie to me. Give us the Tesseract and you shall live."

"It isn't here." The Creator gasped as the general crushed his throat. The Chitauri general glared at the Creator, trying to intimidate him into telling the truth. Finally he dropped the Creator and the elderly man coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"We are going to stay to collect our supplies and rest our armies." The general barked at the Creator. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." The Creator wheezed. "Please, show yourself to rooms of your choosing."

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you guys take time to leave reviews and read it. Please leave a review on your way out. :)**

**Hesta: This chapter is dedicated to you. Thor is easy to write but Loki is a bit difficult for me. Please feel free to point out when I have him OOC and I will fix it. :)**

**Rylee: I like to think Loki has many sides to him and that he wasn't born bitter and angry. :) thanks for your review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Tessa continued her lessons with the Creator when she could. She spent most of the time running from the Chitauri. They were easily angered and the servants were afraid of them.

"Very good, Tessa." The Creator told her, examining her map with ways out of the city. "These routes out of the city may be needed sooner than I hope."

"Why is that, Creator?" Tessa asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No reason, child." The Creator smiled at her. "Continue with the histories of the nine realms."

Tessa picked up the large volume and started to read, staying silent for several minutes. "What happens if the Chitauri find out what I am?"

"We shan't let them." The Creator assured her.

"But if they do, how do we stop them?" Tessa asked, not letting the subject drop.

The Creator sighed heavily. "If the Chitauri, or any hostile beings for that matter, manage to use you for destructive purposes, in your human form there is something we can do."

"What?" Tessa asked.

"We must shove a dagger into your heart, I'm afraid." The Creator said solemnly. Tessa gulped. "My dear, that is a last resort. You shall live many years, I'm sure."

Tessa nodded halfheartedly and returned her attention to her book. The histories of the realms seemed endless and she found her thoughts drifting to Loki and his family. Thor had been a little aggressive but Frigga was very kind to her. Perhaps she could visit Asgard soon or the Allfather and his family could come visit here. There was more than enough room for them all.

"General, what brings you to my study?" The Creator's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Who is this?" The General asked, gesturing to Tessa. His voice made her want to hide.

"This is Lady Tessa. She is a pupil sent to us from Odin of Asgard." The Creator didn't lie wholly. "What can I do for you?"

"I have heard rumors that your Lady Tessa is the object we have been searching for." The General growled. "We know the Tesseract is on this world and we shall take it."

The General grabbed the Creator by the throat, pinning him to the wall. Tessa started to go to him but a Chitauri soldier stopped her with a growl. She stared at the Creator as the General crushed his throat and dropped the Creator to the ground. A whimper passed through her lips as the General turned his attention to her, crossing the space between them in quick steps. Tessa ran, tears burning her eyes, and ducked into a hidden hallway as the sounds of combat came from the square. Her people were being slaughtered as she raced through the hallway. She made her way outside and asked for help from the only person she knew could see what was happening. "Heimdall! Please help us!"

Tessa bolted from her hiding place in time to show a group of children the passageway. She continued this way, showing people the passageway and getting them to safety several times before the Bifrost opened and brought the large group to Asgard. Tessa looked at the slaughter in the square as she was transported off her world and she was crying when she arrived. Odin and Frigga were waiting at the Bifrost as Tessa calmed her people.

"Lady Tessa." Frigga said somberly. "Are you all right?"

"Our home has been attacked." Tessa held her chin high, just as the Creator told her to do. "We formerly request sanctuary here in Asgard."

"Granted." Odin nodded once to her. He commanded his guards to show the small group to living quarters and tend to any wounded. "What happened?"

"A force called the Chitauri invaded our home." Tessa said, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. "They have killed the Creator and many of our friends. We need help."

"We shall do what we can." Odin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Allfather." Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat. Odin took her to the throne room and he questioned her on the attack.

"What did they want?" Odin asked.

"They wanted the Tesseract." Tessa answered. "They believed it was in our city."

"Did they find it?" Odin pressed the issue further.

"No, your majesty." Tessa shook her head. "They didn't."

"Good." Odin said, deep in thought.

"My lord, I am sure Lady Tessa is distraught with the attack on her home." Frigga said gently. "Perhaps she would like to rest?"

"Of course." Odin smiled fondly at his wife. "My warriors and I shall handle the Chitauri."

"Thank you, Allfather." Tessa curtsied and was dismissed. She went to check on the people who had survived and found them scared but well taken care of. It was here, tending to the survivors, that she was able to mask her fear and sorrow. By nightfall, the families were given rooms in the palace and Tessa was given her previous room. She looked around the familiar room and felt the losses of that day weigh on her chest. She sat on the bed and wept for the lives that were lost and for the Creator.

A knock at the door made her wipe her eyes and clear her throat. The Creator had told her that it wouldn't do for the people to see her scared or upset when they were in danger.

"Come in." Tessa said, keeping the waver from her voice. Loki entered and closed the door behind him. "Thank you for the hospitality from your family. I didn't know who else to ask for help in our time of trouble."

"You did the right thing, Tessa." Loki assured her. "The Allfather told me what happened. Are you hurt?"

"No." Tessa's chin quivered and she started to cry again. "The Creator is dead. His throat was crushed and there were hundreds of people killed in the square. All because they were after me."

"This wasn't your fault." Loki replied.

"It is, though." Tessa started pacing the floor. "The Creator's death, all those people in the square, those are all my fault. I am meant to protect them and now they are dead because of me!"

"The Allfather has an army and we shall secure your home." Loki promised. Opening the Bifrost in the city had destroyed the city but they could rebuild it.

"They won't stop until they have me, Loki." Tessa said softly. "What if they bring the war to Asgard next? Am I supposed to watch your people die for me as well?"

"Asgardians are warriors. The Chitauri won't harm us." Loki said. "I must go and speak with the Warriors Three."

Tessa was left alone in her room and her mind traveled back to her Creator and his words. There was a way to stop the Chitauri and she would take the chance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! You guys are awesome and I love all of you. Please leave a review on your way out. It's always appreciated. **

**Rylee: You ask and I deliver. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"There was nothing in the Creator's archives that told me how to defeat the Chitauri." Tessa told Odin at their next war meeting. "They were trade partners and the Creator wanted peace. He didn't think they would betray him."

"Are you sure there was nothing?" Thor asked her.

Tessa nodded. "I'm positive."

"How can you be sure?" Odin asked.

"I memorized every book he had." Tessa said.

"You were only in the city for a week." Loki said to her.

"It's what I'm supposed to do." Tessa replied. She had pain in her eyes that she was barely masking for the war council. She kept her head held high, however, and continued speaking. "The city elders will have more experience than I."

"I will have them join our next council." Odin assured her. "For now, we will have Heimdall keep the Bifrost closed and set extra watches around the palace and city. The warriors will know what to do if these Chitauri attack."

Tessa curtsied as she was dismissed and excused herself to the library in hopes she could find new information about the Chitauri there. She doubted it but wanted to exhaust every option she had before giving up. When she heard the doors open she was surprised when it wasn't Frigga or Loki, but Thor who came to see her.

"I wanted to apologize for by behavior when you were first here in Asgard." Thor got right to the point. "I see now it was an error to misjudge you."

"It's okay." Tessa smiled halfheartedly, then turned back to the pages open in front of her.

"I am sorry for your loss." Thor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder then left her in peace. She studied every text she could find that mentioned any other race but found nothing on the Chitauri. With a shout of frustration, she shoved the books off the table. The noise startled the librarian and Tessa stormed past the desk and outside. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to clear her head. She needed to be able to think and with the emotion swirling in her brain, she couldn't focus.

"Think." Tessa mumbled to herself, pressing her fingers against her temples. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw the Creator being killed and it caused her to get angry and upset all over again.

"Tessa?" Frigga's voice made her turn and she took several deep breaths to calm herself. "What's the matter?"

"I can't think." Tessa mumbled as she paced in the walk way, the breeze rustling her dress and hair. "I need to think and I can't."

"What do you need to think about?" Frigga asked, watching her pace.

"The Chitauri. I need to protect the others." Tessa clutched her head as she walked back and forth. "There's so much...emotion in here and I can't think!"

"Calm yourself, Tessa." Frigga grabbed her shoulders and made Tessa look at her. "There is nothing we can do now but wait."

"I have to do something! It's my fault they're all dead!" Tessa shouted.

"This isn't your fault, Tessa." Frigga tried to assure her.

"It is! The Chitauri are after me and now I've come here, putting you all in danger." Tessa tried to yank her arms away but Frigga held on tightly. "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Frigga pulled Tessa into a hug, stroking her back and trying to calm her down. "You have nothing to be sorry for, dear heart. We will help you where we are able. The Allfather wouldn't have granted you sanctuary if we could not help. You are not alone, Tessa."

Tessa nodded and Frigga released her, offering a smile. Tessa separated from the queen, going to check on the survivors. She made sure they were clean, had clothes and food. Someone had asked the guards for instruments and they were dancing in the garden. The children were laughing as they chased each other and you would never know that they had just lost hundreds of their own. Tessa was standing under the shade of a tree, watching the children as they played, when one of the children tugged on her skirt.

"Dance with us." The children giggled as they pulled Tessa into the group. They all took turn dancing with her until they were all exhausted. They sat on the grass while they rested and asked Tessa to tell them stories.

"I only know what was in the Creator's library." Tessa admitted. "Those would not make for very good stories."

"Tell us a story!" The children cheered.

"Perhaps the library here would be more suited to your tastes." Tessa saw Fandral approaching and she smiled, rising up to meet him. "Perhaps Lord Fandral could tell you a story of his brave conquests."

Fandral appeared flattered as the children cheered for him and sat down to tell a story. Tessa listened to him recount his adventures with Thor and the other warriors for a while. When he finished his stories and the children scampered away, he joined Tessa for a walk. "I am glad to see you again but I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left." Tessa replied. "Loki surprised me and I was so excited to see home that I didn't even think about it."

"I understand." Fandral waved away her concern. "Although you would do better than to have Loki as a friend."

"Why is that?" Tessa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He is full of mischief." Fandral replied simply.

"He has been kind to me." Tessa said. "He saved my life. He's not as awful as everyone here makes him out to be."

"I just don't want you to put your trust in him and end up hurt." Fandral said.

"Thank you for your concern but I don't need it." Tessa said, a little angry at Fandral's interference in her friendship with Loki. "If you will excuse me, Lord Fandral."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Fandral caught her hand as she tried to walk away.

"Whether you meant to or not, you have." Tessa pulled her hand away. She busied herself with her people, speaking with them and spending time with them to make sure they were calm and comfortable. When she returned to her room for the night, she found a book waiting for her on the bed. She picked it up and read the title before opening the cover, breathing in deep the scent of the pages. She loved that smell. The Creator's library had introduced her to it and she found great comfort in it. Curling up on her bed, she began to read.

Frigga had visited Loki in his room and found him practicing his magic. He didn't turn when she closed the door behind her. "You seem different since you returned from Tessa's city. What troubles you, my son?"

"Nothing, mother." Loki kept his back to her, his attention focused on the blue flower in his palm.

"I know when you are lying to me, Loki." Frigga said softly. "Is it Tessa? Have you come to care for her?"

Loki finally turned to face his mother, his hand closing on the flower. "It matters not."

"Of course it matters." Frigga replied, taking his hand in her own. She smiled warmly at him. "If you have found someone to love, it matters."

"What would you have me say?" Loki asked her, his eyes meeting hers. The look in them reminded Frigga of a time when Loki was younger and unsure if he fit in with the other children. Try as she might to remind him that he is loved, Loki would never believe her. He had always been so alone and walked in Thor's shadow. She knew that was why he got into such mischief and was such an eloquent liar. It was mostly so the others would notice him.

"I would have you tell her the truth." Frigga said before leaving her son to his thoughts.

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Rylee: As always, thank you for your support. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The Chitauri attacked Asgard in the middle of the night. The alarm was raised quickly and Loki was roused from his bed, making sure his dagger and knives were on his person. The Chitauri were moving swiftly through the castle, killing or engaging whomever they found and a second battalion made their way through the village several miles below the castle. Loki took care of two Chitauri soldiers swiftly as he fought them back, trying to make his way to Tessa's room. When he arrived and opened her door, Tessa was nowhere to be seen but there was a small puddle of blood on the floor. His stomach dropped and he tried to find a trail of blood or any clue as to where Tessa had gone but found none.

-0-

Tessa had heard the Chitauri coming and peeked out of her window, seeing the soldiers going to the village. The people in the castle would be safe because the guards and the Warriors Three were there but the village had no such warriors. The door opened abruptly and a Chitauri soldier snarled as he tried to grab Tessa. She dodged his arms and grabbed a pair of scissors that had been left on her vanity. She shoved it into the soldier's side and took the opportunity to escape her room. If this soldier had found her, there was more than likely more soldiers in the hall. She ran past the soldier and jumped out of the window, landing in the grass with a "oof!" She didn't bother with the blood and dirt on her dress, sprinting toward the village as fast as her legs would take her.

-0-

Loki cursed himself internally. He should have stayed with her tonight but after he spent the last two nights with her, she asked for some privacy. His movements were an exercise in muscle memory as he slashed his way through the Chitauri and he kept thinking back to two nights ago. He had shown up at Tessa's door and she invited him in with a smile. He saw the book he had left for her sitting on her vanity. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did." Tessa smiled widely. "I've never read a love story before."

"The Creator had no fictitious stories for you?" Loki asked. "No idealistic romances?"

"No. His books were interesting but I find love an interesting concept." Tessa replied. "I would imagine love would be a beautiful thing to behold."

Loki took a moment to look out of her window and Tessa noted his uneasiness. "Is something bothering you, my prince?"

"I will not give you pretty words and empty promises I may not be able to keep," Loki said, honesty pouring from his lips. "I won't offer you riches or worlds. I will offer you only my heart, as that is the only thing I own and know that I can give you, if you will have it."

Tessa was stunned as she understood his words. "Do you love me, my prince?"

Loki pressed one hand to the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb gently. "How could I not?"

"I would gladly give you anything, Loki." Tessa spoke softly. Her eyes met his and she felt like she was truly seeing him. The gaze ignited a fire inside of her that she thought for sure would burn her alive. "Including my own heart in exchange for yours."

Loki pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening it and pulling her closer. He picked her up, not breaking the kiss and placed her gently on the bed.

-0-

Tessa went from home to home, gathering the people of the village into one large house. It was slow going and she had taken more than one Chitauri life with a stolen sword but she would protect the Asgardians. Once they were all safe, she put up a barrier around them, not allowing the Chitauri in. She spoke to a man. "Stay here until the queen or the princes come for you."

"Yes, my lady." He grabbed her arm as she tried to turn away. "You cannot go out by yourself."

"I must lead them away from here." Tessa replied. He pressed a dagger into her hand, replacing the heavy sword. "You will be safe here."

She listened at the door, clutching the dagger in a shaking hand, and when she was certain no soldiers would walk past, she snuck out and sealed the door behind her.

-0-

"Where is Lady Tessa?" Loki stopped a maid as she ran past.

"Please, Prince Loki. I don't know." She whimpered in fear. Loki released her and ran away, trying to find a place to hide.

Loki growled as he continued to slash his way through the enemy.

-0-

Tessa hid behind a corner and peeked around it, squeaking when someone grabbed her. She stabbed blindly with her dagger, realizing she hit her mark when the Chitauri soldier grunted and released her. She started to run but in her panic she ran into a squadron of soldiers.

"The General will be happy to have her." One of them grunted, yanking the dagger from her grasp. "Take her to him."

Tessa tried to run away but was caught and punished with a backhanded slap that made her see stars. The Chitauri grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her along with him as they made their way to the castle.

-0-

Loki felt his blood boil when he saw his Tessa being dragged behind these foul creatures. Thor and the Warriors Three had been fighting along side him, doing what they could to protect the King and Queen. Loki got caught unawares when he saw Tessa and a soldier shoved his blade through Loki's stomach, causing the prince to shout. Tessa heard him and tried to go to his side.

"Let me heal him!" Tessa begged her captors as they shoved her forward to their General. Their troops had taken most of the castle. "Please!"

"One Asgardian matters not." The General snarled. "We have what we came for."

"If you let me heal him, I shall go with you peacefully." Tessa promised, her eyes watering at the sound of Loki's painful breaths. "Please."

The General watched her for a moment but nodded once and the guards released her. She ran to Loki's side and dropped to her knees next to him. "You're going to be okay."

"Tessa, no." Loki was struggling to speak. "You can't do this."

Tessa pressed her hands to his wound and felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She spoke in a whisper. "You have to live, my love. Promise me that you will be a fair and honorable king who does good by all he rules over."

Loki felt his wound healing and he replied, "I would grant you anything you ask."

Tessa had seen one of Loki's daggers laying on the ground, not far from his hand. Her fingers curled around the hilt and she sniffled. She offered a smile to Loki and fresh tears fell as she said, "Then please forgive me."

Then she plunged the dagger into her heart.

**A/N: To all of those who have followed/favorited/read/reviewed, thank you! Please leave a review on your way out. Those emails always make my day and are always appreciated. **

**Rylee: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A collective roar went up from the Chitauri when they saw Tessa drop to the ground, the dagger in her heart. As the Chitauri tried to grab Tessa, Odin and Thor ran toward them, brandishing their swords. It allowed Frigga the time to retrieve Tessa's body. Loki clenched his jaw and stood, pulling his dagger from Tessa's heart and attacking the Chitauri.

Tessa's body was cold by the time Frigga got her to the healing room. She laid her down on the bed and stepped back so the healers could work. With Tessa dead, the Chitauri made their escape. There was no point in staying and losing more soldiers when the Tesseract was no longer capable of being used. Loki snuck away from the end of the battle, going to the healing room. He pushed the door open and his heart sank when he saw his Tessa laying very still on the bed. He would have thought her dead if he hadn't heard her struggling to take a shallow breath.

"She does not have much longer." Frigga told her son softly. "There is nothing more we can do for her."

"There has to be something." Loki said, his eyes never leaving Tessa's face. Frigga excused herself, leaving him alone with Tessa.

Tessa took another ragged breath, her lips twitching in a small smile when she heard Loki's voice. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, meeting Loki's. She was barely able to breathe but she tried to speak, the words mere whispers. "I-it's okay. It had to be this way."

"I'm going to save you." Loki promised her softly, stroking her hair. "I swear it."

Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed even more as Loki slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, holding her close to his body as he carried her to the stable. He mounted his horse and pulled Tessa up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and she rested her head against his back. Spurring his horse into action, Loki rode like a mad man to the Bifrost. The movement jostled Tessa and it made her ache more than she already did.

She was so cold and tired. All she wanted to do was sink into the warm darkness and rest, even if it was only for a few moments. The muscles in Loki's back rippled against her cheek as he urged his horse to go faster than it ever had before. Her arms were growing weaker and she was having trouble holding onto Loki. They were halfway across the Bifrost when they gave out completely and she fell from the horse, dropping to the rainbow bridge with a thud. Loki felt her weight disappear and stopped his horse, jumping down from his seat and running back to Tessa.

He gathered her in his arms and pressed a cheek to her hair as he carried her the rest of the way to the Bifrost dome. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

"What are you doing, Prince Loki?" Heimdall asked.

"I'm going to save her." Loki barked. "Send us to Jotunheim."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Heimdall questioned.

"Send us to Jotunheim!" Loki shouted, clutching Tessa closer to him. Heimdall nodded once and opened the Bifrost, sending the pair through. They landed in the cold Jotun waste and Loki walked as quickly as he could to Laufey's castle.

"What do you want, Loki of Asgard?" Laufey's voice rumbled through the courtyard.

"She has been gravely injured." Loki said, his voice steadier than he felt. "Your ally has asked for your assistance in healing her."

"You are the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey told him. "And now you come to us for help."

"I will repay you however you wish." Loki said, taking notice of the Frost Giants surrounding him. Tessa's breaths were coming once every few minutes now and her lips were blue.

"Take your maiden back to Asgard." Laufey turned his back on Loki. "She is not my concern."

"Laufey!" Loki shouted but the king paid him no mind. The Giants turned their back on him as well, leaving him alone. Tessa had gone completely limp and he carefully set her down on the ground, holding her against his chest. Begging softly he said, "Don't leave me, Tessa."

"There are so many worlds." Tessa stammered weakly. "I can see them all."

"We can see any realm you want." Loki promised, brushing her hair out of her face. "Just stay with me."

Tessa released the last bit of oxygen from her lungs and died in Loki's arms. He saw the life leave her features and tucked her head under his chin, weeping into her hair. The magic inside of Tessa's heart started to glow and burned brightly, causing Loki to release her so he could shield his eyes. Tessa dissolved into light and floated up to the heavens, leaving him alone in the Jotun waste.

The stars were amazing and had almost accepted Tessa as one of their own. Her magic was as pure and light as their own. The North Star, however, felt differently and called for Tessa's attention. The North Star was draped in a gown that shifted colors as she moved, creating a beautiful pattern that the mortals would later call 'aurora borealis'. Tessa curtsied, her silver dress shining with her own movements.

"You called for me, your Majesty?" Tessa asked, for the North Star was royalty.

"Yes, I did. Please come in dearest." The North Star beckoned her forward with a smile. "You have performed a great task."

"To what are you referring?" Tessa asked, her head cocked slightly to one side.

"You have made the fallen prince love." The North Star gestured over a crystal mirror and Loki appeared, his eyes red and glistening. "You died to save millions of other life forms and that sacrifice does not go unnoticed."

Tessa watched Loki as he tore apart his chambers in rage and sorrow, throwing books and smashing glass. "Can you make his hurt leave his heart?"

"It is the burden that goes with love." The North Star said gently. "He has a difficult path before him and he will not make the right choices. You must guide him."

"How am I to do that?" Tessa asked.

"I am sending you to Earth." The North Star smiled at Tessa's fearful look.

"Am I being punished, Majesty?" Tessa stammered.

The North Star pushed Tessa's hair behind her shoulder. "Not at all, my child. You are to save your prince from himself. His path is dark and you must be his light. It is the purpose of the Tesseract."

"How will I find him?" Tessa asked.

"He will find you, dear heart." The North Star assured her. "But be warned: he is going to cause chaos and destruction. Now that you are no longer with him, his need for a throne is all consuming. He will find an ally that will help him with this task."

"And if I cannot save him?" Tessa was afraid of the answer.

"Then you must bring him here to face judgment for the lives he will have taken." The North Star commanded softly. "The Tribunal of the Heavens will decide his punishment."

"I will save him." Tessa promised.

"I hope so. The ones that would shield you are to be trusted." The North Star pressed a kiss to Tessa's forehead, sending her to Earth. Tessa landed carefully on the ground and tried to identify her surroundings. There wasn't much around her and she started to walk. She wandered for a long while before a metal beast with bright lights stopped in front of her. She shielded her eyes from the offending light.

"Miss, please stop moving." A man said. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with SHIELD. Who are you?"

"My name is Tessa." She smiled, thinking back to the North Star's statement. She could trust this man.

"Would you come with me, please?" Phil Coulson asked. Tessa nodded and climbed into the metal beast and rode into the night.

**A/N: Now we move into the Avengers side of things so I guess that makes this a cross over. Thanks to all of you who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. They are always appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Loki's room was destroyed, bits of books and shards of glass were scattered across the floor. His hands had blood on them but he was unsure if it was his or Tessa's. He didn't allow anyone to enter his chambers and sat alone, losing track of the days he spent in his isolation. He sent away the food and drink his mother sent to him and barely slept.

When he did sleep, he saw her. But when he tried to touch or speak to her, she disappeared, leaving him alone once more. The longer he spent in his isolation, the more the need to be recognized as the rightful king consumed him. He wanted nothing to do with Asgard or Jotunheim though. He would claim a world as his own and do what Tessa asked of him: be a fair and honorable ruler. All would kneel at his feet. This was a good plan but the longer that his heart festered his hurt and lost love, the more corrupt his mind became. He would become a king no matter the cost and the throne would fill the void in his heart.

"Loki?" Frigga knocked gently on his door. "May I enter?"

When Loki didn't respond, she entered anyway. "You haven't eaten in weeks."

"I haven't been hungry." Loki said, his voice sounding odd to himself. He hadn't spoken in a long while.

"You cannot mourn forever." Frigga said softly. "You have duties to your father and to Asgard."

Loki scoffed at her words. "He is not my father. As long as he sits on the throne, Asgard has no need for me."

"Why do you say that?" Frigga asked.

"A Frost Giant will never sit on the throne of Asgard." Loki reminded her bitterly. "Thor will have everything he ever desired: the throne, adoring women eager to sate his every want. I will have nothing unless I take it for my own."

"You cannot take the respect of the people." Frigga counseled him. "You must earn it."

Loki did not reply and Frigga took her leave.

-0-

The North Star guided Tessa with her tasks. She sent Tessa the cube form of her power, stripping most of her properties and transferring it to the cube. This allowed the humans to protect it and themselves. It also made her less of a liability because even if she was captured, her full abilities were still controlled. She was still capable of healing and absorbing knowledge and used these to her advantage, spending most of her time at the SHIELD hospital.

An astrophysicist named Erik Selvig had found her particularly interesting, wanting to know everything about other worlds. Selvig was in charge of the cube, studying it and making sure there were no surprises. Tessa was not allowed to be in the same location as the cube to avoid them being taken together.

-0-

Loki had met with the Chitauri General on Tessa's homeworld, having sent them a message: meet him or be obliterated. He met them alone and unafraid.

"What does the fallen prince of Asgard want with us?" The General taunted him.

"I have need of your army." Loki didn't waste any time.

"Why would we give you anything?" The General asked.

"Because I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki's silver tongue worked quickly. "I observed your capabilities on Asgard."

The General regarded him carefully. "And what would we receive in return?"

"What is it you desire?"

"The Tesseract." Loki twitched when he heard the request.

"The Tesseract is dead." Loki reminded them.

"The girl is dead." The General growled. "The cube is on Earth, in the custody of humans. Give us the cube and we shall obtain the Earth for you."

"Agreed." Loki held his head high and left the Chitauri to procure the items he would need. He claimed the room that he and Tessa first stayed in when they came to this world and waited.

-0-

"Why can I not go to him?" Tessa asked the North Star when she was in the privacy of her own room.

"Because he would not believe it was you." The North Star said gently. "His heart and mind have festered into darkness and even you could not shine the light he needs at the moment."

"If I could just speak with him," Tessa protested.

"I'm sorry, dearest." The North Star apologized. "He has begun his journey down his path. You will find him soon enough. But be warned: he is not the same man you left. He has descended into madness."

"He is headstrong but not mad." Tessa countered.

"For your sake, I hope you are right." The North Star left her to her thoughts.

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I love all of you! **

**Samantha Jane: I'm glad you love it! :)**

**Harkness: I love your name for obvious reasons. Great minds do think alike. **

**Acompletenerd: thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you liked the continuation.**

**Rylee: All will be explained, dearie. I promise. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Director Fury found Tessa at the hospital where she was healing a gunshot victim. "I need you to come with me."

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked as she followed Fury outside.

"An Asgardian has taken the Tesseract and two of our own." Fury said. "We need your help finding it."

"I can't find it." Tessa admitted. "The North Star made sure that I couldn't as a safety precaution."

"I still need you to come with me." Fury directed her to the waiting car. "We need to get you to a safe place."

"Of course." Tessa slid into the seat next to Fury. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Helicarrier." Fury replied.

The Helicarrier was impressive but even as the 'specialists' that Fury assembled arrived, she spent her time in the medical bay, helping where she could. With the mission not started yet, there wasn't much to do so she wandered around trying to stay out of the way of the personnel. She found her way to a lab, where a dark haired man was working.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tessa apologized. "I didn't realize anyone was working in here."

"It's all right." He was working on a computer. "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"I'm Tessa." She smiled widely at him. "Are you going to find the cube?"

"I'm going to try." Bruce replied. "You're the other half of the Tesseract, right?"

"I suppose that's one way to phrase it." Tessa said.

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked, examining her.

"That is a very long story, doctor." Tessa peeked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Do you know who took the cube?"

"I think Fury said his name was Loki?" Bruce responded and Tessa stiffened. She exited the lab quickly and found Fury on the bridge.

"Loki has taken it?" Tessa asked loudly. "You knew of my orders and yet you hid this from me?"

"This is not the place." Fury told her.

"He would not do something like this." Tessa seemed to be convincing herself. "He would not hurt so many people."

"He has, Tessa." Fury said with a gentler tone. "I don't know where your head is at and I can't risk him manipulating you."

"We found him." Agent Sitwell said. "He's in Stuttgart, Germany."

"Captain." Fury said to Steve Rogers. "You're up."

"I want to go with him." Tessa demanded. "I was sent to guide Loki to the lighter path, not cause death and destruction. I cannot do so if you keep me from him." 

"You're staying here." Fury told her. "Until we get a better understanding of him, you're staying away from him."

"I do not answer to you." Tessa glared at him. "I answer to the Tribunal and they are the ones who will pass judgment on Loki. It will be passed unfairly if you do not allow me to do what I am meant to do."

"You're going to wait." Fury's tone left no room for further argument. Tessa huffed and went to the observation deck to wait until Loki was brought back to her.

–0-

Mortals were so easily influenced by his staff, Loki noted. He chose well when he picked the humans to do his bidding, having picked an astrophysicist and an assassin. They were working quickly on building the second portal to allow the Chitauri through and he watched them work. His mind drifted to Tessa and a moment later, he heard her voice.

"_Hello, my love." _Her form sat down next to him but he knew better than to respond or attempt to touch her. As soon as he did, she would be gone. _"This is not what you promised me. You promised to be a honorable king, not a tyrant." _

Loki knew that to be true but the wound in his heart had been allowed to fester for too long. He felt as though he had a purpose when he was privileged enough to have Tessa love him but now he would fill the void with the love of his subjects.

"_Do you remember our nights in the jungle of my homeworld?" _Mirage Tessa asked. _"Our nights under the stars, speaking honestly and from the heart?" _

Mirage Tessa extended a hand to rest against his cheek but as always, she could not touch him, her hand passing through him like a spirit. _"How could I not love you, my prince?"_

Loki blinked and the mirage faded away, its whispers dissipating into nothingness. He turned his attention back to the portal and its construction. They would need something called iridium and it was found in a realm called Germany. Loki took his men to retrieve the element and all went according to plan. He got hundreds to kneel before him in a public venue-at least until that spangled idiot showed up. Loki gave up his advantage and allowed them to take him into custody. On board the Helicarrier, he saw the monster that would bring his plan closer to completion: the mortal doctor Bruce Banner. Loki was put into a glass cell and Fury explained it to him.

"In case you were wondering," Fury said, going to the control panel and opening the hole that would allow the cage to drop to the ground, killing him. "If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's a 30,000 drop to the ocean below."

When Tessa had heard that Loki was on board, she went to the detention level. She had walked quickly but her steps quickened, turning into running so she was breathing heavily when she arrived. "Loki."

Fury glared at her with his good eye as he walked over to her and pulled her out of Loki's line of sight. The Asgardian hadn't noticed her yet. "I told you to stay away until we-"

"I know what you said." Tessa interrupted. "Allow me to speak with him. Please."

Fury was unsure and Tessa begged him. "I've followed your orders and rules, Director. I've not asked for a single thing. Grant me this."

"Fine." Fury said.

"Open the door." Tessa told him as she tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm to halt her steps. "He could use you to manipulate us to open the doors."

"If he attempts to do so, don't open the door." Tessa licked her lips nervously.

"He could kill you." Fury reminded her.

"I would rather die by his hand than let him think I am dead a moment longer." Tessa admitted. Fury refused to budge on letting her inside the cage but allowed her some privacy, leaving only one guard with them.

"Loki?" Tessa spoke nervously. He refused to look at her, assuming this was another mirage. "Will you not answer me?"

She approached the glass and placed her fingertips on it, trying to elicit some reaction from him. "Do you love me no longer?"

Loki looked at Tessa. She was dressed in Midgardian clothes instead of the Asgardian gown he usually pictured her in. It didn't matter. She was dead and this was an illusion. If he spoke, she would be gone.

"Could you open the door, please?" Tessa asked the guard.

"Director Fury said not to." He replied nervously.

"Please." Tessa repeated. "I will take any blame that he lays upon you."

The guard seemed unsure and against his better judgment, opened the door wide enough for Tessa to slip through then closed it again.

"Please say something." Tessa begged Loki, her heart starting to ache at his indifference.

This mirage was different than the others. Loki could smell her scent of flowers this time and it pained him. Tessa reached for his hand, brushing her fingertips against his and he was startled at the sudden contact.

"Do you think of me?" Tessa asked softly, her hand slowly sliding up his arm as she spoke. "Do you allow me to occupy even a simple moment of your thoughts?"

Loki didn't want to risk touching her, for fear that she would disappear, but he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. His eyebrows raised when he felt the warmth of her skin, the dampness of the tears on her cheeks. "What dark magic has my mind conjured to allow this to be?"

"It is not dark magic." Tessa promised him. "I'm here, my love."

"You are truly here?" Loki's voice was soft and she was reminded of her prince. Tessa nodded, smiling up at him.

**A/N: As always, thanks to those who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is rated M.**

"I know what he has done but Loki is not a danger." Tessa tried to explain to Fury. "Please trust me."

"I can trust his actions, which to this point, have included mind controlling my men and killing civilians." Fury countered. "Loki stays in his cell."

"He won't help if you keep him locked away." Tessa insisted. "Thor is here and he can help keep him out of trouble."

"I can't take that risk." Fury said with a certain finality to his tone. Tessa watched him walk away before pleading with Thor.

"Your majesty, please." She chased after him as he walked down the corridor. "You know Loki is no threat."

"I wish I could believe that, Lady Tessa." Thor frowned. "Loki's mind is far afield. I cannot advise that he be set free."

Tessa returned to Loki's cell and sat in front of the glass with an unhappy look. "I'm afraid I have failed. They will not release you."

"I did not expect them to." Loki replied, offering her a smile to know he didn't blame her for his continued imprisonment. "They have treated you well?"

"Yes. They even provided me with Midgardian clothing." Tessa gestured to her jeans, t shirt, and boots. "I almost prefer these to the gowns I would normally wear."

Tessa and Loki shared a look before she posed a question. "If you were to provide them an act of good will, perhaps they would release you. How do we release the spell on Dr. Selvig and Mr. Barton?"

"Cognitive recalibration." Loki told her. "There is nothing that can be done, Tessa. I am to hand over the cube to the Chitauri and they shall win the Earth for me."

Tessa took a deep breath and licked her lips. "If you do not give up this task, I will have to bring you before the Tribunal of the Heavens and they will sentence you."

"To what end?" Loki asked.

"Death." Tessa replied softly. "Let me help you. Tell me how to help you."

"If I do not give them the cube, they have assured me I will long for the sweet release of death." Loki said somberly.

"I can help. These people have been proven trustworthy." Tessa assured him. "Where is the cube?"

"I do not know." Loki admitted. "I sent it with Barton and Selvig. They would bring me to it."

"But you're in the cell." Tessa was confused. "How would they retrieve you?"

"A daring escape." Loki said.

Tessa's mind was working quickly, working out different solutions to this problem. "We could pretend that you would give the Chitauri the cube. In reality you would fight against them. If they are dead then you would not be in their debt and the Earth would be safe. Would you agree to this?"

"I am a king, Tessa. I will have my throne." Loki shook his head.

"Let it go. I beg of you." Tessa spoke quickly. "We can go wherever you please after we fix this. Perhaps if you prove yourself to Odin, he would have you as king."

"A Frost Giant would not be allowed on the throne of Asgard." Loki reminded her.

"Help us save the Earth." Tessa begged. "We shall find a realm ready for a king of your abilities."

Tessa's words stroked his ego and Loki consented to her plan. She brought Fury to Loki's cell and told him of their plan.

"He threatened Earth with war." Fury shouted at Tessa. "He's lying to you."

"What other chance do we have?" Tessa asked. "You want to stop the Chitauri and now you have a way to do so."

"This is not the way." Fury countered.

"It may seem like a foolish thing to do but you must trust me." Tessa said. "We will find the cube and bring it back. Your world will be safe and the cube is safe."

Fury looked to Thor, who seemed unsure but nodded his consent to Fury. He was as hopeful as Tessa that his brother was not this corrupted man. Thor had noticed a difference in his brother when he was with Tessa and was confident that she could help him. Tessa was happy when Fury let Loki out of his cell. He was to remain under guard and his hands were to be cuffed but at least he wasn't confined.

"If anything happens, this is on your head." Fury warned Thor and Tessa.

Tessa nodded her understanding and showed Loki to her room. He looked around at the stacks of books scattered around her room and the maps pinned to the walls. "Your studious habits have remained the same, I see."

Tessa blushed. "I read when I'm not busy in the hospital."

Loki smiled as he closed the space between himself and Tessa, raising his cuffed hands to stroke her cheek. She averted her eyes from his, her stomach fluttered at his touch.

"No. Don't be like that." Loki said softly. "Look at me with those beautiful eyes."

Tessa met his gaze and smiled at him, her fingers tracing his features and he closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. When her fingers were on his lips, he pressed soft kisses to her finger tips and inwardly cursed the manacles around his wrists.

"I have missed you, Loki." Tessa murmured. She raised herself on her toes so she could kiss him, their lips moving together for the first time in too long. His hands had moved so they were in front of him, the cuffs pressing against Tessa's pelvis. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers in his hair and allowing her nails to scratch against his skin as she did so. Loki groaned when she tugged on the soft strands and his hands instictively tried to pull apart, the skin on his wrists protesting at the action.

"Damn it." Loki growled against her lips. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall and raised his arms, resting them above her head before he kissed her again, pushing his body roughly against hers. She gasped when he ground his pelvis against hers, his hardening manhood teasing her. Tessa turned her attention to his neck, drawing a breathy moan from him when she bit him and her tongue licked away the sting. Loki clenched his fists as Tessa's teasing continued, her hands drifting to the buttons on his pants, undoing it easily. Her hand slipped inside to stroke him and he moaned loudly, his lips near her ear as she continued kissing his neck. Her strokes became more sure a moment later and when she reclaimed his lips, Loki devoured her hungrily. Their teeth bumped together as he nipped at her lower lip then slipped his tongue into her mouth, the moans mingling.

"Tessa." Loki breathed, trying to move from her grasp as he came closer to his orgasm. She stopped his movement by moving one hand to his hips. She didn't stop stroking him and Loki's fingernails dug into his palms as he came, spilling into Tessa's hand. She continued until he stopped throbbing her hand and kissed him tenderly. They remained standing for a few moments but then Tessa washed her hands and retrieved a towel to clean Loki up before helping him fasten his pants at his hips again.

"Damn these restraints." Loki mumbled, attempting to use magic to remove them but it was useless.

"You don't like them?" Tessa teased him gently as she retrieved some water for both of them. She wasn't prepared for Loki to sudden appear behind her.

"Were I not shackled, I would have worshiped your body as the goddess you are." Loki whispered, his voice thick with lust. He nuzzled his nose against her ear. "In fact, I still may."

Tessa did not get to reply when a blast shook the Helicarrier and knocked them both to the floor. "What was that?"

"Barton. He's come to release me." Loki replied, his eyes scanning Tessa to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"We have to stop him before he hurts someone." Tessa stood quickly and helped Loki stand.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. :)**


End file.
